Kuniko Shigyou
Kuniko Shigyo (執行 玖仁子 Shigyo Kuniko) is a "legendary executioner" from the Great Tokyo War who wields a giant safety pin in combat and a rival from Masami's past who fights her as a Best of Higashi Murayama until their last battle ends with them both in a hospital. Appearance Kuniko is a beautiful woman with wavy, dark brown hair with it styled by pulling some of the hair into a half side ponytail and mature, dark purple eyes. She wears a choker with a moonlight stone pendant that is shaped as a heart on it. Her main outfit consists of a maroon rider jacket with the collar bones exposed. This is layered over a black vest with white gatherings at the top giving emphasis around the chest area. She wears a short black skirt matched with black tights followed by brown high heel boots. Personality Kuniko appears to be a generally calm and mature person with a childish streak. She's obsessed with weaponry and appears to have a sort of fetish for them. She likes to collect special items from her enemies as a souvenir which she places on her rider jacket. Background In Episode 2, Utoku Masami triggers a flashback of Kuniko's past during the time period of the Great Tokyo War. Originally, Kuniko Shigyo was a hero of justice but has changed and became a "villain". During the Great Tokyo War, when vigilante squads overran and terrorised Tokyo, Kuniko used to fight against them for sake of protecting the civilians. Her Moonlight Stone appears after realising she to has to protect everyone because the heroes she aspired to be didn't exist. Despite her original intentions, Utoku Masami explains that she was consumed by fighting, appearing to have lost her sense of Justice. She disappeared to an undisclosed location and it appears as if someone or something, altered or suppressed her memories. As she wasn't fully aware of her past, only seeing it in vague flashbacks which, Utoku Masami triggers. She appears to be in a state of hysteria when her past is mentioned, Yukari Otonashi does everything she can in order to prevent these memories from resurfacing, claiming that the last 10 years will be undone. This implies might be connected with the suppresion/alteration of Kuniko's memories. She has previously encountered and fought Utoku Masami before her current alias as Maccha Green when she was younger. Currently she is the leader of Higashi Murayama with Yukari Otonashi as her vice. Abilities Kuniko Shigyo also possess a Moonlight Stone like Utoku Masami and is also a "Best". She is an experienced fighter, enduring harsh training and fights in order to protect the people of Tokyo. She posseses extreme fighting capability, showing both great strength and dexterity during her fights, as well as being capable of handling powerful weaponry. Kuniko Shigyo appears to be at equal or greater power than Utoku Masami, easily blowing away "rests" and causing collateral damage during their fights. Weapons Kuniko uses various weapons with a dark colour scheme and lilacs. She usually wields a giant safety pin with a long lilac and black ribbon with an iris on the the end. And is also shown using brass lilac knuckles and a lilac nunchuck chain weapon. Gallery Exe.png Rolling☆Girls Haruhichan.com-Character-Design-Executive-Kuniko.jpg|Key visuals for Kuniko GET WRECKED.png|Kuniko charging towards her opponent. The-rolling-girls-ep-1-seventhstyle-002-614x345.jpg The-rolling-girls-ep-1-seventhstyle-022-614x345.jpg The-rolling-girls-ep-1-seventhstyle-023-614x345.jpg The-rolling-girls-ep-1-seventhstyle-021-614x345.jpg 007.png|Character Design Trivia * Her motorcycle resembles the Captain America custom Harley Davidson Chopper from "Easy Rider." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Best Category:Supporting Characters Category:Higashimurayama Dangers Members Category:Kitatama Residents Category:Higashimurayama Residents